Wanting Back
by fantasydancer
Summary: After returning to Asgard, Thor decides to have a discussion with his brother first before taking him to Odin. Contains spanking. Don't like. Don't read.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this story. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. **_

_**A/N: I didn't think there seemed so much tension between Thor and Loki. And where was Thor at Loki's trial? I also once read a comment that Loki didn't need a hug, he needed a spanking. I agreed whole-heartedly with the last part. But why can't he have both a spanking and a hug? I blame this story on too many Loki feels since finally seeing The Dark World. Loki may be OC, but let's face it: Who knows what Loki might or might not do? Enjoy dear readers!**_

As soon as Thor twisted the cap of the device holding the Tesseract, he and his brother were immediately transported back to Asgard.

The Rainbow Bridge was under repairs and Heimdall's new observatory was close to being completed. The Watchman observed, his face unreadable, as Loki was drug along behind his brother. Thor nodded a greeting to the Gatekeeper, but Loki simply glared.

As they continued down the Rainbow Bridge Loki gave his brother a questioning look, and wondered if they were going to be walking the entire distance back to the palace. But Thor answered his question a moment later when he twirled his hammer, grabbed his brother by the strap of his armor and shot into the air.

Loki couldn't decide if this was more humiliating than being paraded through the streets or not. It was certainly humiliating, if anyone saw, which they most likely did. But he couldn't see anyone's faces in the streets below, nor hear their jibes so he wondered if Thor hadn't picked the more merciful way to bring him to Odin.

They touched down on a familiar balcony, and Loki gave Thor a puzzled look. Thor barely glanced at him as he answered. "Have no fears, brother. We will arrive in time for your appointment with our father."

Loki tried to snarl but it only caused the muzzle to dig further into his face so he settled for a glare. Thor pulled his brother into his chambers and shut the door to the balcony behind him, pushing Loki forward.

Loki stumbled in and then turned back to look at Thor, still quite puzzled, but when Thor turned he saw a glint in his eyes that he had not seen for a long time.

Loki immediately began trying to protest as his brother advanced on him. He moved backwards behind a chair, gesturing with his hands, trying to convey the words of placation with mere gestures.

Thor advanced on his brother, snatching him up. Loki went into a frenzied panic dreading what he knew was to come more than anything Odin would come up with for him.

"Loki!" Thor commanded. "Be still." He undid the chains on Loki's hands, though his brother barely seemed to notice in his panic. But when he moved his hands upwards to Loki's head, Loki jerked away. Thor growled. "Very well. You can keep the muzzle on for a while longer."

Loki's shoulders slumped a bit knowing he had just lost a window of opportunity to get this cursed device off his face, but he feigned indifference toward it.

Thor sat on the nearest chair, pulling his brother over his lap and closing his brother's flailing legs between his own. Loki gripped Thor's calf and began trying to plead through his muzzle.

"You have warranted this Loki. Is attention not what you seek, brother?"

Loki let out a muffled cry of protest, shaking his head vigorously.

"Aye, you knew that all you did would produce but one response from me, brother." Thor drew Loki's leggings down to his knees. "Now come, let us have this over with. You would not wish to be late for your meeting with Odin."

Thor ended his one sided talk with a hearty smack. Loki jumped and attempted to suck large gasp. Oh, this was going to be a most memorable spanking indeed.

Thor settled into a steady spanking rhythm, keeping his spanks firm, but holding back on his true strength. He didn't want to actually harm his brother.

Loki had never been a stoic one when being spanked. He had no thoughts for lying quietly and taking all that was given to him. Instead he protested loudly, squirmed, and tried to wheedle his way out at any cost.

Thor paid careful attention to his brother's state. Loki had always been vocal when it came to a spanking, and now Loki did his best to say something, get out anything through the muzzle. And because he was restricted from speech he was all the more exuberant in his squirming and wiggling. Thor had barely laid down ten spanks before Loki threw his hand back. Thor merely scooped it up and pinned it at his back, not breaking his rhythm. Loki let out a frustrated snarl in the back of his throat.

Thor kept on, his brother's bottom growing pinker. He felt a sense of peace wash over him. He had missed his brother. He had mourned for him for a year and in a strange way he still mourned for him. He wished things would go back to the way things had been when they were kids. These thoughts had also filled his head when they'd been on Midgard.

But, Thor realized, was this not the way they were in the old days? Loki causing mischief and then being taken to task for it. It had ever been thus. Except the mischief had never been quite like this. Never this grand and devastating. So he still did mourn his little brother. The one he had known. And Thor would do anything to get him back. This thought caused Thor to add a bit more force to his smacks.

While these thoughts swirled in Thor's head, Loki was less than pleased when the spanks began to increase in speed and force. He began to feel tears gathering in his eyes as the stinging smacks continued to fall. Loki dashed them away angrily. He was _not_ going to cry like a child. He was a king! Kings did not cry. Then again, Loki thought with a grimace, kings were not normally dragged into Asgard in chains, then escorted to their brother's chambers, thrown over their laps, and spanked like a godling.

_I didn't do anything _that_ bad._ Loki thought irritably. _I merely tried to offer those Midgardians a chance at a life under my rule. They would have been better off._

And it's not like he _meant_ for that city called New York to be destroyed. He really would've rather it not have happened. He was completely annoyed when the Chitauri decided to basically blow it up. He'd never liked the Chitauri to begin with. They hadn't exactly been kind to Loki. But it had been merely a stepping stone, and Loki had taken it.

Loki was starting to regret it.

Loki's bottom had become quite rosy by now so Thor paused deciding it was time to talk. He rested his hand on Loki's hot bottom and felt a slight shiver course through Loki's body. He paused for a minute feeling Loki's trembling, knowing he was very close to the point of tears. "Do you think you can behave and keep your tongue inside your head if I take the muzzle off?"

Loki nodded vigorously. He was willing to agree to anything, should it get this infernal device off of him. Thor reached up, brushed the loose hair from Loki's face and unclasped the device, pulling it off. He laid it beside him on the bed while Loki worked his sore jaw.

"It's about time." Loki grumbled. Thor laid down a sudden hard smack and Loki let out a yelp.

"I said keep your tongue inside your head, Loki."

Loki erupted at once, his pleas sounding much more weak and childish than he would like to admit. "W-what do you think you are d-doing? U-unhand me, you oaf!" Loki's struggles began anew, but when Thor started spanking again with hard sharp swats he cried out and a sob caught in his throat. This was quickly followed by several more. But these were not yet tears of remorse. These were merely tears of pain and humiliation.

Thor opened his mouth to begin speaking again, talking loudly so as to be heard over Loki's tears. "It is obvious what I am doing, trickster. I am spanking you for everything that you have done towards me. The lies, the illusions, stabbing me, and trying to kill me."

There was a pause in Loki's tears. Thor heard it and continued. "No, I am not spanking you for the incident in New York. Father will deal with you on that."

Loki snarled at the mention of their father, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Not that he could have commented if he'd wanted to. He was still choked with embarrassed and pain-filled sobs.

After a moment though, he gasped out a very unconvincing. "Le-let me go, y-you ass!"

Thor 'tsk'd. "So, since it seems you are not yet repentant perhaps we should try something you've always particularly loathed." Thor paused his spanking long enough to undo his belt.

When Loki felt Thor stop spanking he chanced a glance over his shoulder only to see Thor removing his belt. "No! No, b-brother, pl-please. No!"

Thor doubled the belt and brought it down onto the center of Loki's bottom, which caused a cry to rise up from the recipient. "Did you just tell me no, Loki?" He landed another blow directly below the first. Loki arched upward, shaking his head. "You don't decide what happens, Loki. And you don't lie to me." Three more blows fell, two of which landed on Loki's sit-spots and the tops of his thighs.

"I-I'm sorry!" Loki squalled. And in truth he was. It's not like he really wanted to kill all of those humans. He hadn't really meant for New York to get destroyed. And he hadn't _really_ wanted to kill his brother.

Thor paused, resting the leather against his brother's backside and feeling the shudders coursing through his body. "Tell me what for."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief and stuttered out, "F-for stabbing, and i-illusions, a-a-and New York, and everything. Brother, please! I'm so-sor-ry!"

Thor nodded and landed another burning lash. "And what about Agent Coulson? The lives you took on earth? And letting go of the staff that day on the Bifrost, leaving me, and mother, and father to think you dead?"

Loki sobbed, feeling utterly remorseful, and wishing he had never let go of the end of Gungnir that day. "I'm sorry, b-b-brother! Sorry! S-sor-sorry!"

Thor halted his spanking and threw the belt down. Loki released a few gut-wrenching sobs as he felt remorse and guilt slither along his limbs. All those people dead and hurt because of him.

"I-I'm so-sorry." He sobbed. "So-so sor-rry."

"Shhh," Thor soothed, rubbing his back. "You are forgiven for your transgressions by me. But I cannot help you atone to the others you hurt in your bedevilment."

Loki's sobs took on a new tone. This was not over. He still had the All-Father to answer to as well. But there was also relief coursing through him. Complete relief that at least he had begun to atone.

"Shhh, do not fret, brother. All will be well." Thor turned him slowly and settled his brother on his lap, mindful of Loki's sore bottom. "Calm yourself, brother. Hush. All is well now between us."

Loki curled into himself and into Thor. He had missed the safety and comfort of Thor's arms. Of anyone's arms. He had not felt this in years. He didn't realize until now that he had longed for it so.

"You lied." Loki muttered.

Thor chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath Loki's ear. "How so?"

"You s-said this spanking wasn't f-for New York."

"I felt you needed my forgiveness for it for you to feel like the matter was forgiven between us.

"Oh."

Thor chuckled again and kissed the top of Loki's head, tightening his grip on his still shuddering brother. Loki's sobs had finally slowed to nothing more than the occasional hiccup or shudder. Thor still shushed him and rubbed slow circles over his back and smoothed his hair. He kissed Loki's brow and then drew his brother back to look at him.

Loki looked utterly disheveled. His hair was a mess, and it had grown longer over the past year. His leggings were still bunched around his ankles, but his long tunic and armor helped to retain his modesty. The dirt and scratches still covered his face from the battle the day before.

"You're a mess, Loki." Thor scolded lightly. It was meant to be a jest (Loki could never tolerate looking disheveled), but apparently Loki's defenses were still down because the god of mischief's eyes began to water again.

Thor raised his eyebrows and quickly shushed his brother. ""It's alright Loki. Tell me what's wrong."

The sudden wry chuckle from Loki startled Thor as much as the fresh tears. "You've always done that, brother."

"Done what?"

Loki smiled humorlessly and rested his weary head against Thor's chest. "You've always tried to fix everything. You always thought you had all the answers."

"I admit I may have been foolish in my youth. Not even the All-Father has the answers to everything. Please, Loki. I want to help you. Tell me what is wrong, brother."

Loki sighed exasperatedly. Finally though, he began quietly, "When I fell. I thought…I thought you would come. I didn't shield myself from Heimdall. And it hurt so much when I fell, and…" He trailed off. "Then the Chitauri found me. I promised them things just to stay alive. Just to stall. I thought it would give you time to find me." Loki's voice broke.

Thor rocked his brother a bit. "I am sorry, brother. So sorry. I did look for you. But Heimdall could not see you. Something shielded you from his gaze, and we thought it was because you had died"

Loki nodded in understanding. "But I have you now, brother." Thor continued, still stroking Loki's hair. "No one will hurt you now."

Loki scoffed and pulled back, wincing when his bottom grazed Thor's thigh. "_You_ just did." He replied sulkily. "And besides, Odin will have me dead."

Thor shook his head. "Nay. I will speak with him. I know mother will too. And a spanking did not hurt you permanently, brother."

Loki's eyes widened. "Mother." He whispered.

Thor watched his brother carefully. "She misses you."

Loki scoffed. "Misses her pathetic excuse of a son?"

"You're not pathetic Loki. Well," Thor smiled wryly. "You're a sight right now." He brushed a strand of hair out of Loki's glaring face. "But we did miss you." After a moment Thor sighed. "I don't trust you, brother. Maybe once I did. But I have ever loved you." Thor's voice was gentle, but the words still stung.

Loki snuggled closer to Thor, his fingers tight on his brother's tunic, part of him wishing he never had to let go and the other part of him scorning that side. He didn't say 'love you too,' but he didn't need to. Thor knew. He knew that by simply accepting Thor's comfort he was returning his love.

Thor simply held his younger brother for a long while, though he was still aware that they did not have much time. Odin would likely be wondering where Loki had gotten off. Heimdall had most assuredly informed him of their arrival by now. But the guards had not found them yet, if they were searching at all.

Loki had gone limp not long after Thor had finished speaking. A spanking had always drained his brother, and Thor was content to hold him and let his brother rest for now. Loki's chest moved up and down slowly with each breath he took. His face was contorted into one of such childish innocence that it seemed almost humorous on the trickster.

It was good to see his brother resting peacefully, Thor thought. On Midgard Loki had looked pale, and thin. Dark circles ran under his eyes. He wondered when the last time was his brother had eaten properly, or had even slept. They may have been Asgardians, but that did not mean they didn't have to eat or rest. True, they could survive a long time without either, say a year, but it was certainly uncomfortable and difficult.

After an undisturbed hour Thor knew he should be getting Loki to the throne room. He sighed and gently shook his brother. "Loki. Loki, come. Wake up."

Loki's mind was still in a sleepy fog as he shook his head and buried his face back into his brother's shirt. Thor smiled in fond exasperation. This Loki was much more like his little brother. Nothing like the creature he'd been fighting on earth. Thor knew it wouldn't last long, so he had best enjoy every moment of it.

"Come Loki. You must get up, brother."

"Why?" Loki drawled.

"Because I said so." Thor patted his brother's bottom firmly. Loki flinched and hissed. He lifted his head to glare at Thor before slowly standing, a bit indignant.

Thor stood as well and chuckled when Loki hissed as he pulled his leggings over his backside. Loki continued to glare at his brother through his eyelashes. "I fail to see what is so funny about all this."

Thor shrugged and placed a hand on the back of Loki's neck. It was familiar gesture to both of them. "Come, brother. Father is waiting on you."

Everything came rushing back to Loki at once. He smiled mockingly, albeit a bit despondently. "Well, let's not keep him waiting, brother."

Loki cleaned up quickly, splashing water on his face to help with his red eyes and the dried tear stains on his cheeks. Then he pulled a wet comb through his tangles of hair. It wasn't great, but it would do.

As he was marched down the corridors to the main sections of Asgard's grand palace he kept his head down, trying not to allow the blush to show on his cheeks as every head turned in his direction. Chains had been placed on his ankles, stronger ones on his wrists to replace the S.H.I.E.L.D. ones, and even one around his waist, which uncomfortably rubbed against his sore backside when he walked.

He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder and recognized the touch as Thor's instantly. His brother's low gruff voice murmured in his ear, "Keep moving, brother."

Loki jerked at the touch slightly, but didn't pull away. It didn't really matter to his dignity now. He had been sniveling in Thor's arms less than an hour before. Already Loki was beginning to feel a little resentful and angry at himself and his brother over the whole incident. But Loki still let Thor shove him along in abhorrent disgrace.

Once in front of the door that would take them to the throne room the guards halted while one of them went in to announce their presence. Loki tapped his foot impatiently, and put on a face of annoyance and indifference. Thor leaned closer to his brother and murmured in his ear once more, "Do not make this worse on yourself, brother."

Loki smiled at him sardonically. "No. No worries, Thor. Have you _ever_ known me to make things worse?"

Thor gave him a look to which Loki merely grinned, slightly impishly, Thor thought. Finally the guard returned. He stepped up to Thor to speak. "The king has requested you remain outside for this trial."

Thor scowled and gave his brother an apologetic look. Loki rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, thank you, Thor."

And then Loki was led inside to his awaiting fate, slightly glad that his overprotective big brother wasn't there to actually make things worse. And at the same time wishing he was.


End file.
